


Drift Away

by Missy



Category: ER (1994 TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Post-Canon, Romance, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Carol take an afternoon off and away from their daughters to go fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: ER, Carol/Doug, boat, quiet, day off. Thank you to Amber for beta!

Washington was an oddly peaceful state. Carol had adapted too well to the go-go rush of Chicago, and now – even with two active daughters, a place in a thriving hospital, and a husband - she couldn’t really grasp that all of this, even the quiet time, was hers.

“Your line’s bobbing.”

She smirked at Doug’s declaration, slowly reeling in her pole. A tiny salmon danced at the end of her hook. “I can’t eat it,” she said, unhooking the mouth.

“Why not? It’d be a mercy killing,” Doug replied, but she flicked the fish back into the lake, where it arrowed toward the safety of a pine barren.

She shook her head. “Better to let it live and eat another day.” She relaxed against his chest. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

“Not having to hear the word ‘Bieber’ for an hour? Yep, great.” He pecked her forehead.

She smiled. As much as they both loved their daughters….

“I think I’ll take a kiss and a chicken sandwich,” she declared.

He dipped into the cooler, scattering ice cubes across the bottom of the boat. She shivered as one bounced off her thigh – his warmer hand went around her waist and cuddled her to his middle. That was followed by a series of kisses up and down her neck.

“What are you doing?” she teased. Of course she knew what he was doing.

“Checking to make sure your salivary gland is in working order,” he replied.

She ground herself against his lap. “There are better ways to figure that out.”

He smirked at her, that classic Doug Ross grin. They kissed there under the autumnal sunlight, the cool breeze, enjoying the peaceful lake.

She was the one who ran her hand beneath his duck coat, against his chest, then down to his beltline.

“We can’t do anything in this boat,” she said practically.

He smirked and slipped a hand down her waders.

Doug has done this for her hundreds of times since they first began dating over ten years before. Carol knew how to give herself up to it – her hips rising and falling to the rhythm of his hand.

He kissed her neck before she skated over the edge.

And this time, he was there to catch her.


End file.
